reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Let No Man Put Asunder
is a Stranger side-mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Outside Coot's Chapel, Marston meets an old woman named Alma Horlick whose soon-to-be husband, Peter Turner, has disappeared on her wedding day, which apparently seems to be the same day Marston is talking to Ms. Horlick, according to her. She asks him if he could go and retrieve Peter from the Armadillo saloon, where he works as a musician. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger will appear on the world map, the player must complete: *Bonnie MacFarlane mission: "Obstacles in Our Path" Mission Objectives After speaking with Alma Horlick, the player must: *Ride to Armadillo saloon and speak to Nathan Harling about Peter Turner. *Decide whether to give him money or help him with his wife, Rose. *If Marston decides to speak with Rose, she will either need to be intimidated into returning to her husband, or hogtied and carried back to the saloon. *Use Harling's information to locate Peter Turner. Mission Details Miss Horlick suggests looking for her soon-to-be-husband, Peter, at the saloon in Armadillo. Marston meets one of the piano players, by the name of Nathan Harling. Harling has information on Peter's whereabouts, but he wants compensation before he'll talk. At first he tells Marston he'll talk for $5, but then changes his mind saying his wife, Rose, had left him earlier that day, and asks him to go talk to her and try to convince her to take him back before she leaves town for good. Rose can be found at the Armadillo freight station waiting for a stagecoach. When approached, it becomes clear that the angry wife will not return to Nathan without some further "persuasion". You can either threaten her or hogtie her and carry her back to the saloon. Doing either of these will result in -100 Honor, unless the Bandana is equipped. Nathan tells Marston that he believes Peter can be found at Odd Fellow's Rest out in the desert. Proceed to Odd Fellow's Rest to find a tombstone with Peter's name on it (the map will display a quest marker indicating where it is). Marston learns that Peter died from a blow to the head about 20 years ago on January 15th, 1894. It becomes apparent that Alma Horlick is delusional and going crazy. Bugs *Running over Rose with a horse will sometimes trick the game into automatically updating the mission as if she and Nathan are back together again. However, this will fail the mission making it unavailable for 7 in-game days (Rose will also be at the same place she was left). The player can then convince Rose to return to Nathan without losing any honor. Trivia *The title, "Let No Man Put Asunder", is a paraphrased quotation from the Book of John in the Bible. *If the player returns to Coot's Chapel after finding Peter's grave, Miss Horlick will be gone. *In the Undead Nightmare DLC, Alma Horlick appears as the "Boss" undead in Coot's Chapel and Peter Turner appears as the "Boss" undead at Odd Fellow's Rest cemeteries (during the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner"). *After Marston carries Rose back to the saloon, she will sit down and start crying. *Pete's gravesite is still present in Red Dead Redemption 2, however it is located on the left side of the graveyard near the entrance. His tombstone also does not say how died as it does in the first game, nor does it bear the message at the bottom of the grave. Video Walkthroughs Let No Man Put Asunder (Good Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Good Choices Let No Man Put Asunder (Bad Choices) - Stranger Mission - Red Dead Redemption|Bad Choices Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- es:Que_no_lo_separe_el_hombre Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger missions in Redemption